A night of dancing
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: Regina is a dance teacher and robin comes to her studio with his mates one night. Oh what a wonderful night it was. Outlawqueen story.


**Outlaw queen ! I finally made a outlaw queen! Hope you enjoy! Please review, follow and favourite.**

...

"Nope, won't do it. I will look like a fool" robin was getting tired of David's pleading if he kept going like this he was going to cave in. "But Killian agreed to go. I bet there will be some hot chicks there. I hear the instructor is really hot. Please man just come."

"Fine! Ok I will go!" A big smile broke out on David's face "good pick you up tonight at 6. Bye" and he ran out of the room before robin could change his mind.

...

"I can't believe I let you convince me to come here" robin slumped back on his chair waiting for he instructor to arrive. He was pulled from his sulk when he heard a silky soft voice call out from the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of trouble. Get into partners and I will start soon" robin saw a dark hair woman backing into the room she looked like she was carrying something heavy. He pulled himself off his chair and trudged up to a skinny blonde woman smiling at him. "Robin" and he held out his hand to shake it "Emma" she said as she returned the gesture.

"Now that your in pairs just let me set this angel down" he was confused by what the instructor meant but his question was soon answered when he saw a little boys head resting on her shoulder sucking his thumb. The instructor was now bent over lowering the boy down onto a sofa at the front of the room. The act gave him a prefect view of her jean clad ass. He was still staring even when she stood up straight and turned to face the group. She noticed his staring and looked at him with a arched eyebrow and cleared her throat, effectively grabbing his attention. He looked at her face. God she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen but then he remembered he just got caught staring at her ass and a embarrassed look was all he could give.

"I see we have some new people in today" she looked at him "and I see you have found partners. Good lets get started. Jefferson if you please" she held out her hand. Robin felt the need to take it in his own but a tall handsome man took it instead. Jealousy was all robin could feel he wanted to touch her skin, hold her hand, wait you don't even know the woman, get over yourself robin.

"Hold you partners like this" she showed the class the stance to do. "Now watch what we do" robin couldn't keep his eyes off her as she showed the swinging hip movements taking steps back and forth, the twirls, the spectacular hip movements it was like she had put a spell on him. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye watching what his reaction would be. He was really handsome and she had caught him checking her out. And that had made her heart flutter but she hid her blush from him pretty well. After showing the class the routine they needed to do she walked around correcting steps and movements of her students.

She walked over to David and asked his partner to watch what she did. When she pulled David up close she locked her eyes onto robins. She just watched him with her seductive stare she knew he was getting jealous again she saw it at the start of the class too and she loved it. "MOMMY!" Everything stopped the seductive stares and the swinging hips.

She rushed over to the once slumbering child "henry, what is it baby?" She wiped the tears away from his eyes. It truly amazed robin how quickly she could change like that. One moment being a sexy seductress throwing sexy dance move around the place now to a concerned mother comforting her child "I had a nightmare"

"Oh Mi amor" she spoke Spanish was there anything this woman wouldn't do that wouldn't be so god dam sexy. "you must know what we must do now then" henry jumped up from his makeshift bed and shouted "dance away my fears!"

"That's right" the little boy jumped into her arms she held him close "carry on class" she didn't even look at them all her attention was focused on the little boy she was dancing with. The room was soon filled with giggles and laughter. Robin loved her smile every time the boy giggled she did too. "You should talk to her" he was broken from his thoughts by his partner "you haven't stopped staring at her all night. Here I'll help you out"

"Regina, can you show robin what to do he's have a bit of trouble plus I want to dance with my favourite little man" even her name was heavenly, god is there any flaws with this woman. she walked over to the Mother and son "yea sure" passing the giggling boy over she walked over to robin putting a extra swing into her step just to tease him.

Once they had got into the swing of things she finally spoke "you've been watching me all night" she said with a smirk "well your a beautiful woman it's hard not to stare" and at that she blushed heavily and ducked her head out of view He took pride out of that blush. They danced the night away all the way to 9 talking to each other while they danced. She totally forgot she needed to teach a class but killian, David and robin were new and the regulars knew she hadn't been this smitten in a long time so they didn't mined.

...

"Mate, time to go we can still get some pints at the pub now if you hurry up" killian called from the door. "Nah I'm ok. I'm going to stay here a little bit longer" a sly grin came on Killian's face "aye, good luck mate and with the lass too"

As soon as his friends left he made his way over to regina who was currently packing up to go home. Henry came bouncing over to him shaking with enthusiasm "who are you?" Robin knelt down on one knee and said "Robin Lockley at your service and who might you be?"

"I'm Henry Mills" he said with great pride "and that's my mommy" turning to point at the woman who was currently watching them with a smile on her face when henry spotted one of his toys hanging out of his mother handbag he quickly ran over to play with it completely forgetting about the conversation he was having. Robin got up again and walked over to her "your a wonderful teacher." A deep blush flashed over her face "thank you"

"Your husband is a lucky man" sadness was all he could see in her eyes "I hope I didn't upset you" "no no it's just my husband died 3 years ago"

"I'm so sorry" sat on the sofa behind her and patted beside her to signal him to sit too. "It's ok you didn't know. It was cancer it took him a year after henry was born" "I lost my wife the day my son was born" her head perked up at that statement "you have a son?"

"Yea his name is Roland. He's 4, I love him so much" he showed her a picture on his phone. Oh he was a cutie with those dimples. "He looks just like you"

"Thanks. We should organise a play date for him and henry. We can go to the park, get some coffee and chat while they play" a smile of hope was all he could give her to try and convince her more. "That sounds a date to me" she smirked "well now that you have brought it up we just call it that too" she smirked at him.

She closed up the studio and placed henry in his little seat. She turned to look at robin who gave her a piece of paper with his number. "Until our play date, milady" he took her hand and kissed it. "What a gentleman." She opened her car door and pulled out her card and passed it to robin. "Until then robin"

...

**Hope you liked that I wasn't sure how to end this so I hope it was satisfactory. Don't forget to review/fav/follow. TBC...?**


End file.
